


Whether We're Near Or Apart

by Toongrrl1990



Series: Going Deep [1]
Category: All Grown Up!, Rugrats
Genre: Character Death, Childhood Memories, Gen, Loss, Memories, Other, Tearjerker, Wakes & Funerals, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toongrrl1990/pseuds/Toongrrl1990
Summary: The Pickles Family gathers at the 3rd funeral in the family: Lulu'sOriginated here http://toongrrl.deviantart.com/art/Whether-We-Are-Near-Or-Apart-654889896





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Rugrats veterans: Jack Riley (Stu Pickles), Debbie Reynolds (Lulu Pickles), and Joe Alaskey (Lou Pickles). RIP Carrie Fisher

_**Stu** : We weren't gonna give you this until you were a little bit older, but, I think now's the right time. (hands Tommy a watch with a photo of him and Dil inside) Shiny, huh? And Grandpa Lou put your picture inside. I know it's hard, Tommy. You have a little brother now, and that's a big change. _  
_(Tommy puts down the watch.)_  
_**Stu** : Uh, Dil can be pretty tough to get along with, huh? But sometimes little brothers, they aren't everything you'd hoped they'd be. (Stu opens a drawer, then pulls out a picture of himself and Drew, when they were kids) That's why big brothers have got to have faith. And one day, you'll see...he'll change. After all, you've got responsibility now. I know I can trust that you'll stick by Dil's side and be a swell big brother. _  
_**Tommy** : [thinking] Sponsatility..._

 

December 2016. The family has gathered for a 3rd funeral: Lulu Johnston-Pickles.   
  
Taffy Maynston mourns a wonderful, vibrant, and cheerful great-aunt who encouraged her to pursue her dreams and maintain her individuality. She remembered their many travels around the world.   
  
Drew Pickles mourns, thinking of how she is joining his father and mother in heaven, not to mention his little bro Stu, whom he always had an amusing adversarial relationship with him. They even lost a car off a cliff together. It was so cruel, he thought, "Bad enough to lose my parents and stepmother, but I outlived my little brother and now I see the same look on my nephews' faces that me and Stu had over 25 years ago when Mom died."   
  
Charlotte mourns a cheerful counterpart to her hardened business persona and Didi's worrywart personality; she had been through this before when Trixie died, now she gets to live through another Mrs. Pickles dying. She chokes her tears; she will have to offer every comfort and strength to her orphaned husband and her daughter.   
  
Angelica sniffs, she remembered her grandfather pampering her and the kids and making her feel like the beautiful princess she felt herself to be. She remembered the time she woke Uncle Stu up make chocolate pudding for her and all the good times she had with his family. She remembered Grandma Lulu always dancing with her and dressing up. She remembered the grand time traveling with her and Taffy across the globe, even making plans to enter to the new Star Wars land.    
  
Dil looks forlorn. His Dad is dead and now he is the odd Pickle out in the family. The one he inherited his mind and fashion sense from. Grandpa Lou is dead, and worse the only grandma he knew aside from Minka is dead too. No more war stories and no more fishing trips.   
  
Tommy is reminded of his "sponsibility", the father who always encouraged his gifts and tried to calm down his mother. His Grandpa who told the war stories and even those stories that used the number 15 a lot. Especially that one story where Grandpa told that he had to travel "15 miles! Just to meet this girl at a movie theater so they'd watch _Pride & Prejudice_! We had made sweet love for 15 hours afterwards!" Grandma Lulu was great fun, mellowing Grandpa out. Now he has to maintain the balance in the family.  
  
Didi Pickles mourns. She remembered meeting Stu at age 19 at a disco, she dated him for years until they got married and tried many, many years to have children. Their first child was born prematurely but soldiered on to the strong, optimistic, and plucky young man standing at her side right now. Then they had their second son, who was a unique gift and surprise to her. The one she always defended. Stu always calmed her down and she kept him grounded. They were a great unit. She remembered the toy inventions, mostly failures but some were very successful. The royalties from Euro Reptarland and the Reptar mobile guaranteed they wouldn't be washing cars to fund the funerals. She remembered clashing with her father-in-law over a few things, though amicably. He helpfully provided free child care for the children. She remembered her sons getting lost in that forest all those years ago, the shipwreck, the trip to Paris, and that time they took a cross country trip with friends. She thinks, "I also lost another amazing mother-in-law, Trixie who accepted my being Jewish and marrying her son. Now Lulu, who maintained a tight unit with me and Charlotte." It's going to be a lonely road as a widow. To quote a book she once was gave to by Angelica, "I fucking miss you and I miss fucking you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from "Emica's Song" http://rugrats.wikia.com/wiki/Emica's_Song
> 
> Emica's Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZb6uJV-Z5I
> 
> That book quote of Didi's belongs to Bridget Jones: Mad About The Boy.


End file.
